


I Wish...

by psychotic_fangirl369



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Jared doesn't know why he ends up in the car park of Target at 1am in the morning. Only that he can't sleep and what's the point in lying in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling? But when he stumbles upon the beautiful man who is about to end his own life, he realizes that, sometimes, when you really wish for it, miracles do happen, after all.





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm supposed to be doing homework but I wrote this instead. Hope y'all enjoy.

“Oh for the love of –” Jared stoops down to pick up his car keys, but ends up falling over himself and landing in a heap on the floor. He groans and rolls onto his back, staring up at the dark, starlit sky. He doesn’t know why he’s here, in the car park of Target, at 1am in the morning. But really, when one can’t sleep, you have to do _something_ other than lying in bed and staring at the empty ceiling, right? At least, Jared thinks so. So here he is, at 1am, on the floor of the Target car park, staring up at the starry sky and contemplating existence when he sees a shooting star flitter across the vast emptiness. He narrows his eyes, zooming in on it and then lets a large smile stretch across his face. Then he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and chews his lip, thinking. _I wish-_

“Sorry, man, but are you okay?”

Jared’s eyes shoot open and he blinks up at the guy looming over him. He can’t see the figure properly in the darkness, but the dim light from the lamp post a few feet away makes it possible to at least see the outline of the person. Jared coughs.

“Umm, yeah. Just, you know,” he waves his hand around in a wild gesture, “admiring the view.”

The man snorts. “At 1am in the morning? In a car park?”  
Jared sighs dramatically. “The best places to find the extraordinary is in the ordinary places we visit every day but never take the chance to examine.”

The man is silent and then, almost cautiously, lies down next to him. Jared tilts his head to take a look at the stranger and his heart leaps in his chest. He is gorgeous! The dull light shimmers on the side of his face, illuminating the green eyes and strong features. But underneath the undeniable beauty is a darkness. The red rims under his eyes give away the fact that he must have been crying very recently. Jared swallows hard.

“I’m, uh, Jared, by the way.”  
“Jensen.”  
Jared nods. “Right… so, Jensen. Why are you here so early in the morning? Fancy a shopping trip?”

Jensen laughs, eyes fixed on the sky above them. Then his laughter fades and a haunted look takes over his face. He reaches up and rubs a hand over his eyes and sighs deeply, before tilting his head back to look Jared in the eye.

“Um, in all honesty? I was here to, well, end my life.”

Jared’s eyes shoot wide open. Jensen laughs lightly, but it sounds forced. Jared, unsure of his next move, reaches out and slips his hand into Jensen’s, giving it a light squeeze. Jensen closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath and a tear trickles down his face.  

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Jared lets his thumb brush Jensen’s hand in small circles, hoping to sooth the hurting man. Jensen shudders and then leans into Jared’s touch, pressing his shoulder against Jared’s and tugging their enfolded hands onto his stomach. Jared rolls onto his side and snuggles into Jensen, holding him close.

“Everything has just been falling apart. It keeps getting worse and worse and I can’t –” He trails off. “Everyone I care about is either dead or might as well be since I haven’t spoken to them in years. I just want to feel happy again. Is that really too much to ask?”

Jared shakes his head, not daring to say a word. Jensen continues.

“I promised myself that tonight I would end it, if my last prayer wasn’t answered.” He nudges Jared. “Wanna know what it was? " He doesn't wait for a reply, just keeps on talking, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a flood. "Today, last night, whatever, I sat down and prayed that someone would send me a guardian angel. That I would meet someone or something worth living for, and that, if I didn’t, I would end it all. “ He gulps, looking at Jared shyly. “I might not know you, Jared. But, if it’s okay with you, I’d really like to change that.”

A bright smile spreads across Jared’s face and he gentle presses a kiss to Jensen’s temple.

“I would like that very much.”

They lie there in silence until the sun starts to glow in the morning sky. Jared sighs happily as he looks down at the beautiful man asleep in his arms and he thinks, that maybe, on the rare occasion when it really matters, miracles might be possible after all.


End file.
